Story telling has long been a popular and important form of entertainment. Stories can provide information, be humorous, and be a pleasant distraction from boring activities, such as during a long trip in a vehicle or while waiting for the arrival of an airplane. Audio books are increasingly popular for this reason. The ability to download a narration of a book onto a low-priced digital player, such as an MP3 player, allows an individual to listen to a story on an on-demand basis.
A story including characters, situations, or events that relate to a listener is frequently more interesting than a story that does not relate to the listener. For example, a doctor may find a story that takes place in a hospital more interesting than a story that takes place in a law office. Similarly, a story including elements that relate to the current environment of the listener may increase the listener's enjoyment of the story. A listener driving through the Florida Keys may find a story involving a shark off the coast of Florida more interesting than a story involving a wolf in the Rocky Mountains simply due to the listener's current location.
Unfortunately, individuals frequently desire a story at a time when the individual does not have any readily available means to have a story narrated. For example, parents traveling on a long vacation in an automobile with children often wish they had some way to occupy the children. Thus, it would be beneficial if an individual or a group of individuals could request narration of a customized story on an on-demand basis.